


Happy Bertday

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Emetophilia, M/M, Multi, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Jepha gets Bert the best birthday present.
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way/Jepha Howard
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	Happy Bertday

**Author's Note:**

> For Bert’s birthday even though it’s a little late. Thanks to Nitrox from the discord for giving me kinks, though I didn’t use them all.

“Can I take this off yet?” Bert grumbled slightly, hating that he couldn’t see where he was going due to the blindfold around his head. Jepha had put it on him a few minutes ago, insisting that he wear it for his birthday surprise. Bert wasn’t sure what to expect as Jepha guided him to fuck knows where. He knew that they were out of their hotel room, heading down the corridor to another room. He wondered if there was anyone around, as they must be giving them strange looks if they were. A man being led down a corridor blindfolded by a tattooed man in a dress.

He heard a door opening, felt Jepha tug him inside and then heard it close again behind them. “Ok, now you can take it off.”

Bert instantly reached up, pushing the blindfold up from other his eyes, blinking at the sight that was before him.

On the double bed in front of him was a familiar figure, laid out across the sheets. He was completely naked, his legs bound together and arms bound to his chest, a ball gag stretching his lips and a ring around the base of his cock. “Fuck, Gerard.” He gasped softly, staring down at him, drinking in the sight of him. He was just as beautiful as always, but now he was all soft curves. 

He looked from Gerard to Jepha and the bassist just grinned at him. “Happy birthday babe. You can do whatever you want to him. The only rule is he still needs to be able to sing.” He nodded to a bag that was at on the desk beside the bed. “There’s some things in there you can use. Oh and his safe word is our latest one.”

Bert grinned and kissed Jepha before heading to take a look at what he had to work with. It was mostly just a few basic things. Lube, toys, a paddle. He wished that he’d known about this, he’d have bought some of his own things from their room. He tossed a few of the items onto the bed, next to Gerard and then turned and smiled back at him. “Well, well, it’s been awhile since I’ve had you like this.” It was true, he’d not been with him in so long. Ever since their relationship back in the old days they’d hooked up a few times but the last time had been awhile ago, what with Gerard focussing on his comics and Bert still doing stuff with the band. They were just in different circles now, their orbits rarely aligning.

Bert reached over, running his fingers up over his legs towards his thighs. Fuck, he was so soft, he’d missed that. Gerard was watching him closely and Bert was sure if his legs weren’t tied together he’d be spreading his legs for him. Bert reached for the knot of the rope that held them closed, slowly starting to untie it. As much as the red rope provided a nice contrast to his pale skin, he wanted to be able to get between his legs before this was through. 

“You look so pretty.” Bert licked his lips, unwinding the rope from around his legs once he’d finished with the knot. “All laid out and ready for me, all wrapped up like a gift.” Bert leant down, planting a few kisses across the soft skin of his tummy, unable to resist the urge any longer. It was strange kissing skin that was bare of any ink after being with Jepha for so long. It wasn’t a bad thing, just different. After a few moments he straightened back up, pulling the red rope off him and dropping it beside him. Almost instantly Gerard’s legs spread wide and Bert gasped, catching sight of the base of the plug that was buried up his ass. “Mmm you’re all good to go I see. I guess the slutty part of you never really went away.” He gave him a fond smile as he looked up at his face.

He thought Gerard looked so sexy like this, drool escaping from his spread lips and sliding down his chin making it shine in the room’s light. His face looked so soft, so sweet and round. Bert loved that and he just wanted to cover him in kisses. But there was time for that later. Now he wanted to have some fun with him. 

“Lift your head up.” Gerard complied and Bert reached around him, deftly unbuckling the gag and pulling it out of his lips. He watched Gerard flex his jaw and take a breath, but he said nothing, just smiling up at Bert. “Good boy.” Bert stepped back from him and started to undress, shedding his clothing as quickly as possible.

As he undressed he glanced over at Jepha, who was sat in a chair, his legs parted to reveal the inked skin of his legs. His dress was pretty short, but he’d pulled it up a little more to show his obvious bulge in his panties. He expected they’d be tugged down soon enough so he could jerk himself off. 

Bert’s attention returned to Gerard when he heard him gasp when he took his tee off. He’d been working out a bit, so he now had visible muscles, a sharp contrast to Gerard’s softness and his eyes were wide at the sight. Bert chucked, tugging his shorts down his legs. “Like what you see slut?” When Gerard nodded Bert grinned and focussed on getting out of his shorts and underwear.

Once he was fully naked he got back on the bed between Gerard’s legs, he grabbed the lube, squirting it over his already hard dick, giving it a few strokes to coat it. “I’m gonna fuck you now.” He stated with a smirk, even though it was pretty obvious from his actions. Bert took ahold of the base of the plug, easing it out of him, letting out a soft moan at the width of it. “Mmmm you really are still a slut aren’t you? I’m glad some things never change.” He smiled as Gerard nodded in response and he stroked his thighs, enjoying the sight of him all open for him. He really was so perfect, so pretty.

Bert took his slippery cock in hand, guiding it towards his opening, letting out a low groan as he sank into him. Gerard’s hole had been so open from the plug that he easily filled him, his hands shifting back to his thighs to hold onto him. “Fuck...” Bert gasped when he was balls deep inside him, enjoying the feeling of being completely surrounded by him.

A part of him would always long for Gerard, would always want to have him like this, laid out for him on a bed, his bed. He wanted to wake up next to him every morning, hold him in his arms, kiss him. But it was just a dream now, their encounters fleeting with no strings. 

Bert shook such thoughts from his head, returning his attention to Gerard as he started to thrust inside him. He had him now and that’s what mattered. He shifted his right hand from Gerard’s thigh, trailing it over the soft curve of his belly, before heading across his chest until his fingers arrived at his neck. He kept his eyes on Gerard’s as he wrapped them around it, starting to squeeze. It was gentle at first for the first few squeezes, each one lasting only for a few seconds, though the duration soon increased.

After a few more thrusts Gerard was gasping for air between squeezes, his lips parted and pretty. “Fuck...” The sight made his cock ache but he was careful not to squeeze too hard. He didn’t want to make him pass out, even though the thought of it was a hot one. He’d only ever done that once with Jepha and, even though he’d said it was ok, he’d felt bad about it for for weeks.

It wasn’t long before he didn’t trust himself with his hand there so he let him go, holding onto one of the ropes that held Gerard’s arms to his sides. “Yeah, look at you, you’re so fucking...” Bert licked his lips an idea forming and he looked down at him. “Open your mouth.”

Gerard obeyed and Bert bought the hand that had choked him up to his own mouth, pressing two fingers inside. He worked them into his throat, pushing against the spot that he knew would work for what he wanted. As soon as he felt himself retch he removed his fingers, laying over Gerard so his lips were over his mouth and he started to throw up. It wasn’t much, but the bike still burned his throat and Gerard made a low groan as he swallowed the vomit down. 

He closed the difference between them, kissing him fiercely as he thrust into him harder, knowing he wasn’t going to last. He didn’t care about the acidic taste of the kiss, all that mattered was he was with Gerard. His fingers pulled the ring off Gerard’s cock and he started to stroke him as best he could, given their position and how close he was to his own orgasm.

Bert kept rolling his hips fucking him roughly as he groaned against his lips. He didn’t want this to end but he knew it had to. As their tongues chased one another Bert parted from him, moaning against a Gerard’s face as he came, painting his insides with his load. His hips stuttered against Gerard and he kept pumping him as best he could manage, squeezing his fingers around him. “Come on Gee...” He whispered, picking up the pace and looking him in the eyes. “Cum for me.”

Bert didn’t see his orgasm but he felt it. Gerard arched his back off the sheets and his cock pulsed in Bert’s hand as he came across them both. Bert smiled at that, feeling giddy and breathless as he eased out of him, falling on the bed beside him and throwing his arm across his chest.

For a few minutes there was just the sound of three men heavy breathing from their respective orgasms and Jepha joined them on the bed, laying against a Gerard’s other side. There were telltale stains on his dress and Bert couldn’t help but smirk.

“Happy birthday Bert.” Gerard smiled, speaking for the first time since he’d arrived. He turned his head, kissing Bert on the cheek. “I have something else for you.”

“You mean more than your body for the day?” Bert laughed breathlessly at that. Just having Gerard was gift enough.

“Yeah. We need a support act for the upcoming tour. Would you guys like to play with us? It’d be like old times only with less booze of course.” Bert gasped and he felt like his head was spinning. It took him a few moments to process his offer and all that came along with it and he nodded, kissing Gerard desperately.

Fuck, this was the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
